The present invention relates to a bar code information card on which a great number of bar codes are recorded in dual directions which are vertical from each other.
Information encoding and decoding techniques are well known in the prior art techniques. For example, information is encoded into a bar code which is comprised of a plurality of bar symbols of different light reflectivity and all these bar symbols are juxtaposed in parallel to each other on a bar code information card. According to this encoding technique, the bar code information card inevitably becomes too lengthy when a great deal of information is required to be recorded thereon.